DK, Donkey Kong Need Sleep
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: All Donkey Kong wants is some sleep, but the tie wearing ape isn't going to find any comfort of any sort tonight.
1. Chapter 1

All was going quite well in the Super Smash Brothers Camping Grounds in the Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns. Yes... all was well. Except not.

"Ugh... I can't sleep." Donkey Kong groaned as he was trying to sleep, but couldn't, due to Diddy Kong being annoying as usual. "Little buddy, can you stop it? I need my beauty sleep!"

"Sleep, smeep! Snooze is for booze!" Diddy taunted as he was flipping banana peels everywhere.

Donkey Kong wouldn't have that, and so, he slapped Diddy into the ceiling, causing part of the ceiling to break. Donkey Kong groaned in pain as he felt the ceiling tiles fall down in the room, with Master Hand teleporting into the room as he appeared in front of the buffed gorilla.

"DK, how many times did I tell you not to slam anyone into the ceiling?" Master Hand stated in a firm voice.

"Oh come on, I did what I had to do!" Donkey Kong remarked as he moved his burly gorilla hands around. "You know how I hate it when Diddy pesters me! He pesters everyone!"

"Yeah, well there's no excuse for such behavior, especially to this cabin." Master Hand instructed as he pointed at Donkey Kong. "Because of your cause of action, now you're going to spend the rest of your night with Ike." He paused as he flexed his fingers, stating afterwards. "...In the shed."

"Well that's just great." Donkey Kong grumbled as he was quite annoyed.

* * *

><p>And later on, Donkey Kong was with Ike inside a small cabin shed, the two buffed characters looking at each other.<p>

"You know, I like chicken." Ike stated with a smile.

Donkey Kong sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Just shut up and let me sleep."

Much to the gorilla's annoyance, the buffed mercenary continued rambling on about chicken, for the rest of the night.

"My favorite kind of fast food chicken is KFC, but I think Wendy's has good chicken, too. Burger King, though, it needs to fix up its chicken, it's just not up to date..." Ike rambled on as Donkey Kong growled, plugging his ears as he closed his eyes, trying to get sleep, with Ike continuing to yammer on, with it starting to rain.

It was not going to be a good time for Donkey Kong.


	2. Chapter 2

Donkey Kong growled as he just couldn't sleep, with it having been one hour as Ike was still rambling on about chicken, occasionally mentioning that he killed a goddess before. Suddenly, the door opened, with both of the muscular males turning to see the white winged angel, Pit, in the doorway, holding onto a pink colored, fluffy pillow as he looked somewhat embarrassed.

"H-hey guys, I kind of... well, had a really bad dream, and it didn't go well." Pit admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly, holding his pillow with his left hand. "Can I sleep with you guys?"

Donkey Kong squinted his eyes as he turned to Ike, who was drawing pictures of grilled chicken sandwiches on the cabin with a couple of crayons, sighing as he placed his right hand on his head. "Will you be as much of an annoyance as chicken boy over there?"

"Hey! I am not chicken boy!" Ike snapped back as he placed his hands on his hips, smiling as fireworks suddenly began exploding behind him. "I am _Chicken Man!_ The **Man Of Chicken!**"

Donkey Kong and Pit stared blankly at Ike as they glanced back at each other.

"W-well, I promise not to be as obnoxious as Ike..." Pit remarked as he approached Donkey Kong.

Thunder boomed loudly as Pit let out a girlish, high pitched scream, jumping into Donkey Kong's arms as it began to rain, with the tie wearing ape glaring at the angel, who chuckled nervously as he got down.

"S-sorry about that. I got carried away." Pit stated as he shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I made a _donkey_ out of myself."

Donkey Kong and Ike both groaned as Donkey Kong slammed the door shut, approaching Pit and grabbing him, slamming him into the wall.

"For your sake, you better not make another godawful pun." Donkey Kong stated as he gritted his teeth, veins starting to appear in his eyes.

"M-mommy!" Pit whimpered as he trembled, with Ike shaking his head as he went back to drawing chickens. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining at the camping grounds of Super Smash Brothers, as our stars, Donkey Kong, Pit, and Ike, were all cramped together in one cabin. Pit slightly blushed as he held onto his fluffy pink pillow, turning to Donkey Kong, who had finally managed to close his eyes.

"Pst... DK..." Pit whispered as he leaned towards the right, close up to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong growled as he slowly opened his eyes, glaring at the white winged angel. "What? I finally got some shut eye, and you're waking me up?"

"...I apologize if this place might start to stink." Pit admitted as his blush got a bit redder in color, lowering his head in shame. "Cramped spaces can make me gassy..."

"Really? Because cramped spaces make me want to have some KFC," Ike stated proudly as he was drawing pictures of cooked and uncooked chickens on his knee caps, smiling as he glanced up at DK and Pit.

Donkey Kong just placed his right palm on his forehead, groaning as he took in a deep breath. "Lord, give me strength..."

A couple of knocks were heard on the door, and Donkey Kong groaned as he knew that it would only cause even more trouble. He walked to it and opened it, to see that it was Jigglypuff, who was wearing a nurse hat on her head.

"H-hey guys. I thought you could use some cuteness in here," Jigglypuff stated as she waved her short, puffy arms.

"But I'm already present," Pit remarked as he leaned forward to see Jigglypuff better, his eyes then lighting up as he gasped, placing his right hand on his face. "What, did I say present? Where are the presents? Is it Christmas already?"

"Did you bring chicken?" Ike asked as he dashed up to Jigglypuff. "Because that's all I want for Christmas. Or any other holiday.'

Donkey Kong pushed Ike back as he glared at him. "No, she didn't bring chicken, now shut up, or I'll knock your brains out!"

Ike and Pit whimpered as they glanced at each other, shocked at how nasty DK could get as the tie wearing gorilla turned back to Jigglypuff.

"I'm sorry to say this, well actually I'm not. I just want sleep." Donkey Kong stated as he moved his left hand around, glancing at Jigglypuff as it was still raining outside, with the occasional boom of thunder and flash of lightning. "...but I need my sleep. And being in here is kind of my punishment for something I was justified in doing. So you can't come in."

"Sleep, huh?" Jigglypuff remarked as she twirled around DK, placing her hands on his face. "Leave that to me!"

Jigglypuff then cleared her throat as she pulled out her microphone from out of her ear, singing as DK, Pit, and Ike all stated to snooze. After singing, Jigglypuff smiled at the guys snoozing away, closing the cabin door and giggling as she wondered what naughty things she could do to the men while they slept.


End file.
